


Ariana Smut

by Amandaughh



Category: Arianators, Beliebers, directioners
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, ThisIsSoDirtyWhyDidIWriteThis, Top Harry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, public fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandaughh/pseuds/Amandaughh
Summary: Basically this is just going to be a whole work of Ariana Grande having some crazy sex with other famous people. It says it has 3 chapters, but I haven't written the other 2 yet lol.





	Ariana Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles wants to see Ariana in LA and some kinky stuff happens.

_Ring ring._

Ariana's iPhone clatter's against her bedside table, signaling that she has a new text. As she reaches for it, her heart starts to race erratically, hoping that it's who she thinks it is. The boy who has been on her mind since she woke up that morning.

Harry.

His name shows in big, bold letters on her lock screen; the end of it littered with emojis bearing various hearts. As she opens the text, her hands start to sweat and she feels goosebumps raise on her arms as her eyes graze over the words he's sent.

**Harry: _Hey there sexy (;_**

Her mouth immediately goes dry and she breaks out into a nervous pant. What was she supposed to reply with? Ariana thinks, as her fingers dance over the keypad. Should she send a simple 'hey' with a suggestive emoji? Maybe a selfie of herself? This is more difficult than it seems, she thinks

She decides to wing it and her fingers are quick to type a reply.

**Ariana: _Hey babe_**

Ariana hides her face into a pillow and squeezes here eyes shut as she mentally kills herself for sending that. What if Harry thinks she's weird and doesn't reply? Ariana blushes at the thought of embarrassment and shoves the thought in the back of her mind.

_Ring ring!_

The sound of Ariana's phone buzzing causes her head to shoot up from her pillow in surprise and she goes from worried to excited again.

Calm down, it's just Harry Styles, no one important, she thinks jokingly.

Yeah right! Nobody important? Imagine how crazy Twitter would go if they found her and Harry Styles were getting intimate with each other.

Ariana's mind goes blank. Intimate? They were hardly close to that! Maybe she wished to be intimate with him, she thinks, he was so fucking hot, Ariana just wanted him to violate her.

"Woah there, Ariana," She says aloud, "Don't get to ahead of yourself there..." Ariana exhales and thinks more about Harry before remembering about the text she hadn't even read yet! Her hands quickly unlock her phone and she reads Harry's reply.

**Harry: _You're in LA right now, right?_**

Ariana sucks in a startled breath and tries to not faint from nervousness. Does he want to see her? Or just check where she is?

Oh god, just answer! She thinks angrily at herself

**Ariana: _Yes... Hilton Hotel._**

She sends the text before she can think, then immediately starts to regret it. He wasn't even asking for the hotel!

_Ding ding! Ding ding! Ding ding!_

Ariana jumps a little as her phone starts to blare a familiar ringtone- Harry's ringtone.

"Fuck..." she mutters before hovering her hand over the phone.

Answer it! Her inner voice screams.

Ariana's finger taps the answer button then she raises her phone to her ear and once she hears his voice, she has to prevent herself from moaning at the deepness of it.

" _Hey gorgeous, I want to see you,_ " Harry's voice rumbles in Ariana's ear and she sinks into the sheets as her heart jumps into overdrive.

Ariana gulps and tries to keep herself from stuttering as she replies, "I'm at the Hilton Hotel on 9th street, ask for my room number at the front desk. Come now, I'm waiting." She says, then, without thinking (again), she hangs up.

Her hand flies to her chest and she feels hee heart beating a mile a second and its about ready to crash through. Her legs have turned to jello and she feels like if she tries to stand she'll collapse. Just listening to his deep, husky voice made Ariana want to scream and it made her so wet just thinking about him. She was now horny as fuck and it was all because of his voice.

Oh god, Ariana could not wait for him to get here.

Ariana then scrambles off the bed and trots into the giant closet across the room to look or something sexy to wear for her guest. She picks out short, milky colored, silk dress and pulls it over her head. Then she pulls down her black thong, smiling in utter excitement, and discards it into a corner, along with her matching bra. As she exits the closet, she bends down in front of a full body mirror and the dress rises up, showing her full, bare ass and she feels herself shiver in delight.

She slips on a pair of strappy black heels for dramatic effect and struts around her suite to calm herself down, but it was no use since she was already hot and bothered.

A knock at her door causes Ariana to jump in surprise and she freezes in place.

He's here.

Ariana wills herself to move toward the door and she counts to five in her head before grasping the doorknob and heaving it open.

Behind it stands Harry, in all of his sexy glory and Ariana's mouth waters at the sight of him. He has a smirk on his face and his green eyes graze up and down Ariana's body, making her lower region throb in excitement. He steps in, getting up close and is inches away from her, towering over Ariana in his 5'11 height.

He grips her waist and whispers huskily, "You look so fucking hot."

And Ariana swears, if his hand wasn't gripping her waist in that moment, she would have fainted.

Ariana gives him a wanton smile then turns around and start walking to the couch, "You don't look to bad yourself..." She purrs in a seductive tone.

"You should take off those heels, they look uncomfortable. Plus, I like when you're way shorter than me." He says in a darker tone.

Ariana shrugs, halfway to the couch, "You're right, they are pretty uncomfortable." she says, then in one quick motion, she's bending down, legs straight, un-fastening the straps.

Ariana hears a groan come from Harry and the sound alone causes a wetness to gather in between her thighs, making her whimper softly. She can hear shuffling behind her and before Ariana can blink, Harry is gripping her waist and carrying her to the bed.

"That was a naughty thing to do..." He growls in her ear as they reach the bed.

Harry sits down on the end of the bed and swiftly places Ariana, ass up, on his lap. He pulls up her dress slowly, his fingers gliding against her upper thigh and Ariana bites her lip to prevent herself from moaning loudly. His fingers move dangerously close to her wetness and right when they glide across it, she moans his name.

"Mmm, Harry!"

He slides his fingers in between Ariana's folds gently and plays with her clit, making her raise her ass farther up in anticipation.

"Wait baby girl, we'll get there soon." He says as he slips a finger inside her pussy.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head as Harry's finger slides all the way in then she lets out a breathy moan when he withdraws it.

"Do you like that, baby?" Harry asks before giving Ariana's ass a small slap.

Ariana nods her head, too overwhelmed with pleasure to give an answer and Harry lets out a pleased noise before slipping his finger back into her. This time Ariana lets out a long, loud groan, causing Harry to cover her mouth with his large hand.

"Careful love, we wouldn't want the other guests to hear you." He says in amusement before withdrawing his finger and adding a second one. This causes Ariana to tighten her legs as the pleasure strikes harder this time and Harry has to pry them apart to continue.

He starts to pump his fingers faster inside of her and finally hits her spot, making Ariana moan uncontrollably into his hand. He starts to go harder and even faster than before, and just as Ariana is about to come, he withdraws his fingers, and Ariana whimpers from the loss of pleasure.

Harry's hand starts to massage Ariana's ass softly and slowly, every time he got to the lower part he would slide his finger in between her pussy lips and make her whimper. The tip of his finger makes his way down her folds before sliding painfully slow back up to her clit, where he starts to trace even slower. Each time his finger finished a full circle, Ariana felt herself tense in full, blown out pleasure; but it wasn't enough to make her cum- which she really wanted to.

Ariana was about to plead for Harry to finish what he started when suddenly his finger is plunging inside of her and hitting her spot repeatedly. The pleasure starts to build up and becomes too much for Ariana and she starts to press her legs together to stop it all together but Harry's other hand comes down hard on her ass, making her whimper.

His hand goes down on her ass once again, this time making her moan and suddenly she's so overwhelmed by this side of Harry, that one more thrust of his finger has her screaming his name as her orgasm unravels.

Once Ariana's climax passes, Harry slides his fingers out, making her shiver, and she looks back just in time to see him lick her juices off of them. He then leans over and whispers in her ear, "I didn't say you can come before me, did I? Now, I have to punish you..." and before Ariana can even protest she feels his large hand connect to her bare ass.

Ariana gasps in pain from the hard spank he gives her, then gasps again as another one comes. He spanks her several more times before talking again.

"I want you to say thank you after every spank I give you. And I want you to call me daddy." Harry demands and Ariana nods silently, too intoxicated to speak.

Harry's hand comes down again and again and Ariana keeps moaning the same thing, "Thank you, daddy"

Harry's hand stops suddenly and Ariana whimpers from the loss of his touch, then shrieks as he flips her over and throws her on the bed before crawling on top of her.

Ariana bites her lip as Harry stares down at her and then she spreads her legs, "Please, fuck me, daddy." She moans before slipping her own fingers inside of herself. Harry's stare darkens as he watches her do this and he lets out a primitive sound that makes Ariana's breath hitch.

"Oh, don't worry, princess. I will be fucking you very soon." He growls and she licks her lips at the sound of his deep voice.

Harry takes the bottom of Ariana's dress and pulls it over her head, and as soon as its off, he smashes his lips to hers in a quick move and she automatically tangles her fingers in his hair. He shoves his tongue into her mouth and their teeth click against each other in a rough kiss. Ariana captures Harry's lip with her teeth and pulls as he releases from the kiss and he gropes her breast, making each other moan loudly. His fingers squeeze and rub Ariana's hardened nipple, making her spread her legs wider as her back arches.

"Daddy... please!" Ariana whimpers as Harry's mouth connects with her nipple. His teeth graze it and he swirls his wet tongue around it before biting down softly and Ariana's hands grip the sheets tightly.

He moves his mouth to the other nipple, sucking on it, making it tender and hard and Ariana's breaths become more ragged.

Harry's lips move to her ear, "I am going to fuck you so hard." He growls and it takes everything in Ariana to not cum again right then.

"Please, daddy. I'm so wet for you..." Ariana whimpers again and watches as Harry kisses down the valley of her breasts. He moves down her flat belly, sucking hard and leaving a trail of hickeys, then dips his tongue in her belly button, making her bite her lip.

Harry stops right above Ariana's waist then looks up at her with his dark eyes before moving farther down and licking up her folds. Ariana moans out loudly in pleasure as Harry's tongue laps up her juices, and she reaches down to grasp his hair with one hand while the other grips the pillow. Harry grips Ariana's waist tightly to prevent her from moving around frantically as his tongue enters her pussy slowly, making her scream his name.

"Harry, please! I want to feel you inside of me!" Ariana moans out loudly as his tongue swirls around her throbbing clit.

Harry starts to kiss his way back up Ariana's body, biting her nipples and then her bottom lip. His supports his weight with one hand beside her head and the other caresses her cheek as he stares down at her.

"You want me to fuck your tight pussy, baby?" He asks softly then starts removing his clothes.

"Mmm, yes!" Ariana moans.

Harry kicks his pants and boxers off the bed then reaches down and slides his pointer finger up and down her drenched folds, "How hard?" He whispers and dips his finger inside her pussy, making her yell out.

"So hard, daddy." Ariana whispers back and watches as Harry takes off his button up shirt. He reaches down to his cock and Ariana's eyes follow to see how big he was. The sight of his large member was enough to make Ariana's eyes widen and mouth water.

Harry chuckles darkly, "You asked for it," he says before pushing Ariana's legs apart and ramming his whole cock into her in one swift thrust.

The feeling is overwhelming and unbearable at the same time to Ariana as he pounds into her relentlessly, making her scream in pain and pleasure. It felt like Harry's cock was tearing her apart, but it also felt so good. Ariana brings the pillow to her mouth to bite it so she wouldn't bite through her own lip.

Harry grips Ariana's thighs and hikes her up so only her shoulders were against the bed and starts to pound deeper into her. Pants and moans were the only thing Ariana could manage to get out of her mouth at this point.

"You love my cock inside your throbbing, tight pussy, don't you." Harry grunts as he pounds into Ariana faster and just as he says that he hits her g-spot and her vision turns blurry as the feeling engulfs her.

Harry pulls out of Ariana suddenly, making her groan and he flips her over, "Get on your knees for daddy and bend over," he says and Ariana listens. Her legs were wide apart, her ass was in the air and the rest of her body was connected to the bed. Ariana could feel Harry's eyes raking over her body before him.

Ariana's panting starts to stutter as she feels Harry rubs his dick against her folds and clit, "Your pussy feels so good, baby... it's so wet for me," Harry mutters as he dips the tip of his cock into her wetness. He places his thumb over Ariana's clit and starts to rub circles on it as he continues to tease her pussy with the tip of his member.

"Please, daddy..." Ariana pants and presses herself back against his tip, making more of his length slide inside of her. Ariana groans at the feeling then gets jerked forward painfully as Harry slams his whole length into her again.

"I wanna cum all over you." Harry grunts as he starts to fuck Ariana roughly, her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

His cock hits her spot again and he does it over and over, making Ariana thrust back with just as much force.

"Faster, daddy!" Ariana's scream rattles off the walls.

Harry starts to thrust faster and all you can hear is the bed crashing against the wall and skin slapping against skin. Harry screws his eyes shut, his mouth open slightly as he pants and groans loudly.

"Fuck, baby... I'm gonna cum..." Harry curses.

Harry pulls out quickly, making Ariana whimper from the loss of his warm, hard cock inside of her, and he flips her over again. He gets on his knees on top of her and starts to pump his cock into Ariana's already open mouth. Harry breathes heavily, cussing loudly before motioning for Ariana to suck him off. He lowers his dick into her mouth and mutters profanities as Ariana caresses the tip of his member with her tongue.

Ariana's lips close around his member and she swirls her tongue around his tip, making him groan her name.

"Ohhhh fuck, Ariana!"

Ariana struggles to bob her head in this position, but still takes in more each time. Harry tells her he's close again before grabbing the back of her head and thrusting. His dick hits the back of Ariana's throat with each forced thrust, making her gag and he moans each time it touches.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Harry throws his head back and moans Ariana's name out, stringing it together with various profanities and his whole load shoots to the back of her throat. His thrusts lessen as he finishes then he looks down at Ariana.

"Swallow it." Harry growls and she obeys.

Harry moves off of Ariana and she watches as he flops down on the bed, his eyes still clouded with lust.

"Come here... you didn't think I wasn't gonna let you finish, did you?" Harry smirks and Ariana giggles as she climbs on top of him.

Ariana straddles him, legs as far apart as possible and she can feel Harry's dick against her dripping wet pussy, making her twitch lightly.

"Daddy, please help me." Ariana whispers seductively and she squeezes her own nipple while staring at him through her eyelashes.

Harry growls, making a vibration move through Ariana to her spot and she gasps, "Keep staring at me like that and I'll just have my way with you again."

Harry reaches down and grabs Ariana's waist then drags her closer to his face. She places her hands on his chest to support her weight and leans back as he guides her pussy to his lips. As soon as Harry's lips are pressed against Ariana's core, she's throwing her head back and moaning uncontrollably all over again. His fingers grip her shaking thighs and she begins to grind against his mouth as he tongue fucks her slowly.

"Mmm, daddy!" Ariana cries as his tongue pushes against her swollen clit. Harry closes his lips around that spot and sucks it roughly, making Ariana go wild and try to pull away. His hands tighten around her thighs and she feels one of his hands move underneath her and he thrusts two fingers inside of her throbbing pussy again.

"Harry! Oh god, yes!"

Harry teases and licks Ariana's clit at the same pace as he fingers her slowly and soon enough she feels the white hot pleasure start to build up in the pit of her tummy. Harry starts to suck and thrust faster and Ariana grinds along with him before it becomes to much and she's screaming his name out in pleasure again.

The orgasm hits Ariana's body harder this time and she goes blind from pleasure, "Harry! Ohhhh fuuuck! Daddy, yes!" Ariana's scream rips through her throat and Harry chuckles, vibrating her pussy and she screams again at the feeling.

Harry lifts Ariana off of him as the orgasm passes and he lays her twitching body on the spot next to him and kisses up her neck. He sucks on her earlobe then whispers sweet nothings in her ear.

Ariana shivers at his deep voice and her eyes start to flutter closed but she fights to keep them open.

"Don't worry princess, sleep. We can have more fun when you wake up." Harry's lust filled voice is the last thing Ariana hears before the sleep overtakes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first and only chapter I have so far, I'm currently writing Ariana/Harry/Niall & Ariana/Justin. But if anyone reads this chapter and wants to read more Hariana or read Ariana with a different character/characters just let me know in the comments.


End file.
